I'll Be Your S T A R S
by OzThePikachu
Summary: Something I've always wondered... with that light around you, are you the sun? ElliOz Elliot x Oz YAOI boyxboy and Crossdressing! Oz


"Have you met the Bezarius boy?"

"The one called Oz? Certainly, he's quite a charm that Little one."

"Yes, for such a Young person he seems so mature and he's always beaming with a smile."

"I must say his smile seems to brighten up the room."

"I dare say he highly ressembles the sun."

A sigh escaped Elliot's lips as he fought the urge to roll his eyes at the whispering women that were busy gossiping about the Young Bezarius heir mere feet away. He took another sip of his drink, musing about their claims.

'Highly ressembles the sun? That brat?' An amused scoff left him as a tiny grin played at the corners of his mouth.

Elliot Nightray was stationed where he always stayed for the majority of these giant social gatherings he was forced to attend. He leaned against the Wall, taking tiny sips of beverage as his intelligent blue eyes roamed, taking in as much as he could. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his adoptive brother Gil and that hyperactive girl that's always with him and Oz going at each other in one corner of the huge salon. His eyebrow twitched. Didn't they know better than to act like children at these sorts of parties? He couldn't help but wonder if that blond brat was a bad influence on his brother.

"First the school uniform and now this..." Elliot muttered to himself. He'd make a mental note to fuss at him about it later as he went back to watching.

He caught sight of Vincent sitting at a chair against the Wall, his servant Echo kneeled beside him. Elliot narrowed his eyes and caught sight of the object in his other adoptive brother's hands. A stuffed teddy bear. Elliot groaned, knowing full well the por defenseless toy would lose his head at any moment. The brunette shook his head and decided to look away, he had never understood why no one else seemed bothered by the dirty blond's strange hobby of dismembering stuffed toys.

His gaze drifted across several more people he knew as he made mental comments about how he needed new friends and how he was the only normal one around. He finally looked away from a highly amused Xerxes and a stuttering Sharon.

'Come to think of it, where's Mister Sun anyways?' He chuckled at the thought, He had to admit that he could see where the women had been coming from with that comment. The blond's smile was certainly bright and breathtaking and if you stared long enough even his hair seemed to radiate, his eyes sparkling with every Word he spoke.

_"I want to be friends with you!"_

The memory of said boy stuttering the truth out with a bright red face and sparkly eyes flashed across Elliot's mind causing a hint of red to stain his cheeks. He gritted his teeth, embarrassed just at having remembered such a thing.

"That idiot..." He muttered.

"Are you talking about me?" A playful voice came from beside Elliot and the brunette nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell O... OZ?!" His voice changed from a mildly annoyed tone to a highly surprised tone.

"shh Elliot it'll be bad if I'm caught."

The blond boy's playful smile would've irriated Elliot and the brunette would've snapped back that Oz was not going to boss him around and that he had to right to tell him what to do. That would've happened. If Elliot wasn't too shocked to talk back.

Oz was standing a few steps away from Elliot, a gloved finger pressed to his lips as he watched Elliot's reactions with amused eyes. His hair was adorned with pale pink flowers and bright pink lace rested around his neck. The long White gloves reached past his elbow and ended with delicate frills. What surprised Elliot though, was the soft pink dress the boy wore. It seemed awfully heavy, especially for such a small guy, it seemed to have at least three layers to it and even more frills at the end. A Pearl toned ribbon was wrapped around the blond's waist which, Elliot could now see, was defintely very slim for a guy. The brunette caught a glimpse of a large White bow at the small of Oz's back as well as several smaller ones lining the dress.

If Elliot had been blushing earlier, he couldn't even began to imagine what horrible mutation his face was going through now.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered demandingly, grabbing Oz's arm. His eyes narrowed, trying to figure what could possibly be going through Oz's mind that lead him to wear something like THIS. "Why would you..." He trailed off and Elliot instantly regretted having grabbed the smaller boy's arm. Oz was now a lot closer to him and was looking at Elliot with slight surprise in his big green eyes. Elliot had only been this close to him once or twice before and he was taken aback by Oz's eyes. He was aware the Bezarius were known for their impossibly green eyes but seeing them up so close... Had Oz's eyes always been this gorgeous? Elliot gulped and loosened his grip on Oz, staring back into the blond's calculating gaze.

"Are you crazy?" It wasn't demanding or even a question at all. It felt like it'd be spoken for the sake of Elliot's sanity. He could feel his heart speeding up and he couldn't help the odd feeling in his stomach. Really how could anyone have blamed him? Oz looked so...

Elliot quickly shut his eyes closed. Why did this have to happen? No, this was going to be the end of him. The quickening in his heartbeat and the red that tinted his cheeks could have been for anyone, so why? Why does it have to be him of all people. This person who he could never have, who could never be his. No, Oz never belonged to him, even if he'd liked to think that way at night, when the moon was out, whispering gente things to Elliot as the brunette closed his eyes and imagined that he would be able to accomplish what he wished for.

"Elliot..."

The taller boy opened his eyes reluctantly at the whisper of his name. Oz's gaze had softened, and for a second Elliot mused if he had somehow read his mind. Oz was just that great after all. The blond slid his arm out of Elliot's loose grip and instead took Elliot's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, moving his free hand up and hesitantly smoothing out the wrinkles Elliot's frowning had caused. Elliot didn't move, simply let Oz touch him, his conflicted blue eyes watching the boy's expression.

"Dance with me?" A soft smile crossed Oz's face and Elliot really did feel like it warmed him up, releasing some of the tension the brunette had been struggling with for a few seconds.

"I suppose I have to..." Elliot let a tiny smile form at his lips, gently moving the hand that had been touching his face down to his shoulder and slipping his hand out of Oz's to intertwine them. He caught a bit of relief flash across Oz's eyes and realized he hadn't been the only one holding tension. It was really admirable how easily Oz showed his emotions. Or maybe... A spark went through Elliot as hope filled him. Maybe... just maybe... he only lets me see..?

The older of the two felt a sudden motivation. He would have plenty of time to think, regret and hesitate later. Right now he would let his heart take over. His free hand moved to Oz's waist, gently gripping it as Elliot pulled him out the dance floor. Oz moved with him as if he'd known how to dance his entire life though, Elliot remembered Oz confessing to him that he never properly learned to dance and that was why he usually kept up conversation at such parties.

They moved together, Elliot leading Oz, their gazes never breaking. Both were afraid, both were hesitant and both were trying to read the other.

Elliot suddely smiled. Yes, Oz was a bright existance. He always seemed to radiate light, reaching out to those around him, granting hope and wishing. But no, Oz was not the sun. Oz was not the sun because the light he gives off, is not the light he holds within him. Elliot knew that perfectly well, he knew how dark and cold Oz heart had turned during the course of his life. He knew the loneliness that haunted the boy at all times. Yet still, he claimed he didn't care about himself as long as everyone else was content. He claimed he was happy just giving off that ridiculous light.

Oz was the moon.

The dark and lonely moon that shines her gentle light on everyone, hoping sadly that someone will love her despite not being as bright as the sun. The moon that cried cold tears because it wasn't strong enough and alone she was nothing. Elliot pulled Oz closer, then gently put his arms around the blond, holding him in a hug.

'That's right... alone the moon is nothing...'

"E-Elliot?" Oz's surprised voice reached the brunette's ears but he didn't pull away nor did he bother to explain. He simply tightened his grip around Oz.

"I'll be your starts Oz." The taller boy closed his eyes, gently stroking Oz's hair. "I'll protect you and watch over you. I'll try my best to shine along with you and help your light grow..." Elliot felt Oz's heart racing against his chest and knew that, even if he didn't understand it completely, Oz had understood the meaning, so he continued.

"If you'll let me, I want to stay by your side and never let you go... It doesn't matter if you never belong to me. So please..." Elliot closed his eyes again, just trying to enjoy the feeling of having Oz in his arms before the boy pulled away as he was sure he would.

"Elliot..." The gentle tone is Oz's voice surprised Elliot as the blond looked up at him. "I've been yours for a long time."

If it was possible for a heart to explode without automatically killing him, Elliot was sure that that was exactly what happened as the blond's words reached his ears. He put his hand under Oz's chin and made him look up.

"If that's true it's ok if I do this right?" He whispered as he leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
